


Waiting

by Kittywicket



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywicket/pseuds/Kittywicket
Summary: Graveside anniversary of death
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Waiting

Waiting

It's the fifth annversary. Feels like it was yesterday. Time to go. Have to get there before the others turn up. Not the same after they turn up disturbing his peace. Not that they mean too, it's just he would prefer they didn't come at all. At least not today anyway, never today. Five years, longer than they were together, time drags on. It didn't matter how many times he had tried to join him they always found him all most as if someone was warning them. Almost as if he wanted him to live on. Not sure why though. Life was hard now. Smiling was hard. Laughing he couldn't do no matter how much others wanted him too. He could barely talk to others some days. He didn't talk at all if he could avoid it, and he could oh so easily. The odd grunt or murmur of assent and they thought he was engaged in whatever nonsense they had decided to include him in. 

Too many memories today, the one day they would not call him, the one day of the year he was lost to them. They had tried the first few years. Not now they didn't. After the third year they had stopped. Sherlock his nemesis, his betrayer, his brother. They didn't speak now. Never again. He watches though, he sees much but like his usual he misses the obvious, he misses the emotional, another love left behind. John Watson long gone from Baker Street, leaving behind his child for another to raise, unable to cope with the guilt. Sherlock, he is a good father to the one he left behind. At least in that regard I am surpassed. We had never the time before then, never the time. Denied that One thing they desired more than any other. Time.

He watches as they approach, each looking older as they get closer. Molly married twice divorced twice she says she will not marry again. She lies. Sally still on her own, the fallout her personal albatross never removed from round her neck. She needs to let it go before it too destroys her. Perhaps it's time to remove it for her set her free. But why should he, she lives he did not. He would not wish her to remain the way she does, always alone. She tries to get justice to balance the scales, she fails, she will always fail. They are not her scales. They belong to another.

Each acknowledge his presence, they do not speak, they know better than that. Even now they know better. Time has not closed the bleeding wound he carries, it never will. They each approach the stone and lay the bouquets where they will. His still in his hands it will only be laid once they have gone. Even this they know. They speak as they always do. Remembering he has no need to remember, he can see each and every moment they shared, he watches them frequently, they have taken over his life. They are his life. He watches as Molly comes close. He turns from her as she gets close. The message clear. She turns to leave her message unsaid. Sally too approaches, her only words whispered before he can turn away. I miss him still. He does too. 

His brother braver than the rest approaches he does not turn away. His brother speaks, I too miss him brother I miss his wit and his wisdom. I could share my memories if you so wish, I would share yours too should you require someone to hear of his deeds. He still does not answer. His brother turns once more. I miss you brother almost as much as I miss him, you know where you can find me, and the child he loved. She too misses him. And you brother.  
They leave as they arrived together. 

Alone at last.

Hello again my love, I miss you more now than I ever have. Why do I need to stay where you are not.

"You have a life yet to live, Mycroft. People who love you. A family that needs you here. I will still be waiting for you love. When it's your time. I will be here waiting on you. Once it's time you will know love. Start living again please love, do it for me if not yourself. He needs you in his life still My, so does Rosie. She misses you far more than she misses John Watson. She needs you here in this life Mycroft. I am allowed to give you this one chance love. Your life is worth more than just my memory love. I will wait I have been promised that. I will wait til it's your time. I love you now as I always did as I always will. Set them all free love, and live your life. There is still pleasure to be had in this life of yours love. Time you found it again. "

As he lays the bouquet down his favourite flowers scenting the air wondering if the voice he heard was real or just his imagination as the breeze picks up swirling round has face almost caress like passing gently over his jaw ruffling what little hair still remained. Echos in his ear l love you now as I always did.


End file.
